Better Man
by Halawen
Summary: Eli's behavior is changing and Clare is questioning if she can stay with him. A face from her past makes that decision even harder. Reese/Clare A/U Rating it M to be safe. Clare/Adam friendship, Eli/Adam friendship, Clare/Alli friendship, Clare/Dallas friendship.
1. Right Side of Wrong

**Okay Notes:**

**This story follows last week episode, I have not seen tonight's episode yet as it doesn't air for another 5 hours yet. This is not prediction it is an A/U story and I am using bits from the promo in it that is all.**

**This was going to be a one shot but I decided to make it a two shot, maybe a bit longer.**

**This is dedicated to Degrassieclare23**

**Ch.1 Right Side of Wrong**

**(CLARE)**

"Eli you got high at some strange party on something some strange girl gave to you! How could you be so stupid to take drugs at all but especially when they could mess with your meds Eli!?" I snap at him.

"Stupid? I felt fucking amazing Clare! How can you not understand that?" He barks back at me.

"Eli you're damaging yourself! You're damaging this relationship!" I seethe.

"I'M NOT WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP YOU ARE!" Eli yells.

I look at him incensed and outraged and walk away, I'm too angry to talk to him. Too angry to even look at him and I just keep walking, past the school, past the football field and into the woods at the edge of the school. I'm so upset and crying I barely see where I'm going, I slip and my sweater catches on a broken tree branch, ripping a big hole in it so I take it off and just leave it on the ground.

I know Eli is having a hard time but even before Cam's death he was smoking pot and making dumb decisions. I love Eli but this all feels so familiar, his meds are supposed to help him, he's supposed to be better but he's taking illegal drugs and I'm worried he's either going to overdose or stop taking his meds and just turn to drugs because he says they make him feel good. I can't stay with him if he's going to turn to drugs to feel good and if he's going to keep doing this.

I sit down on the ground, lean against a tree and bring my knees to my chest to cry. When I hear voices approaching I stop crying and wipe away my tears, taking a deep breath to hold back any further tears. The voices get closer and one of them sounds vaguely familiar. I look up to see a small group of teenagers approaching, most of them I've never seen before and I know they don't go to DeGrassi but one of them I do know and I haven't seen him since grade nine.

"Reese?" I question standing up.

The group stops and they all look over at me, it's definitely Reese and he hasn't changed at all. I have changed since he last saw me and it takes a minute for it to register with him. I see his face change with recognition and then he smiles and comes over to me.

"Clare? You look great but sad, what jerk put tears in those beautiful eyes of yours?" He inquires brushing his thumbs below my eyes.

"It's not important, what are doing here shouldn't you be in school?" I ask.

"We always walk down here at lunch to drink beers you want some?" He asks holding his beer bottle out to me.

"I better not; the last time I drank a beer I got pretty tipsy." I tell him thinking back to me and Dallas in the prop room.

"You look cold here," he says taking off his jacket when I shiver in a breeze, "take my jacket it's warm." He insists puts it on my shoulders and I pull it tight around me.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Sure, so you going to tell me who made you cry now?" Reese asks as he puts his arm around my back and we walk back to his friends.

The group starts walking again and we go down by the creek that runs behind the ravine. They must have been coming here a while because there's places to sit and a fire pit and everything. Reese and I sit down on a log and he keeps his arm around me and although I know I should tell him to take it away because I'm with Eli I don't, I find his embrace comforting. For some reason I find myself telling Reese and this group of kids I don't know everything, starting with the first time Eli smoked pot and ending with our fight just a short while ago.

"What and idiot, I mean I smoke pot all the time but I don't have prescription meds." Says one girl.

"I can't believe he would choose drugs over you." Reese says in a sweet voice and looks at me with a look that makes me want to melt.

I want to kiss him and I realize it's time to go, I'm sure lunch will be over soon if not already, I sort of lost track of time.

"I have to get back to class." I say standing up and taking off his jacket.

"No keep it on, don't want you getting cold. We should head back too; we'll walk you to the school property line." He tells me standing up and putting the jacket around my shoulders again.

He puts his arm around me once more and they walk me to the tree line, we come out near the bleachers for the football field.

"Thanks Reese, you want your jacket back?" I ask.

"No you keep it," he says tightening it around my shoulders then he kisses my cheek softly. "Meet us tomorrow for lunch, here." He insists.

"I don't think I should, I'm still dating Eli." I reply.

"To give me my jacket back." He says.

"Okay but just to give you back the jacket. See you tomorrow." I tell him and then start walking back to the school.

**(ADAM)**

Lunch was almost over and Becky and I were supposed to be eating with my two best friends but I hadn't seen either of them all through lunch and given Eli's recent behavior I was a little worried. After walking Becky to her locker I went on a search but the first people I found was Dallas and Alli.

"Hey have you guys seen Eli and Clare?" I ask.

"Not since before lunch, she was going to talk to him on their free period." Alli tells me.

"About the party and the drugs I'm guessing." I state and Alli nods. "I hope she gets through to him." I remark.

"Eli takes drugs?" Dallas questions.

"I'll fill you in later; right now I want to find Eli and Clare. We were supposed to meet for lunch and neither of them showed." I tell them.

"We'll help you look before classes start again." Dallas says and they turn down the hall.

I continue on toward their locker and Clare is there getting books out. Wearing a denim jacket that is obviously a guys and I know is not Eli's and I'm not the only one that notices as Dave and Connor walk up and look at the jacket the same way I am.

"That doesn't look like something Eli would wear." Connor remarks.

"It's not Eli's." She replies lightly closing the locker and turning down the hall and we all follow her.

"Then whose is it and where's your sweater?" I inquire.

"My sweater ripped on a tree, it's probably still near the ravine somewhere and Reese gave me his jacket to keep me warm." She says.

I look at Dave and we're both furrowing our brow so he doesn't have any idea who Reese is either, apparently Connor does though because he stops walking and grabs her arm to turn her to him.

"Reese!? How could you wear Reese's jacket?! When did you even see Reese? He doesn't go to this school anymore!" Connor exclaims.

"Connor calm down, I saw Reese at lunch after Eli and I had a bad fight. My sweater ripped and he gave me his jacket to keep me warm. I have to get to class; I'll see you guys later." She says and walks away.

"Okay who is Reese?" I ask Connor as we start walking to our own class.

"He went to school here for a while when we were in grade nine. He liked Clare, didn't get along with K.C. and was bad. Like Fitz but less bullying and more drinking and hanging out in the ravine. After a few months he transferred schools and I haven't seen him since." Connor tells us.

I have a million questions, like why she spent her lunch with this Reese and where Eli is but the bell rings so they'll have to wait.

**(CLARE)**

"Yeah because I'm sure Eli will understand that you're wearing another guy's jacket. It doesn't matter that Eli has no idea who Reese is." Alli comments as we leave class.

"He gave me the jacket to keep me warm Alli. Besides after that fight Eli can't blame me for running off upset." I reply as we walk to the girl's locker room to get ready for gym class. When we near the locker room we can hear one of the showers going, we enter the locker room with a few other girls to find Eli in the shower and completely nude! "Eli! What are you doing?!" I demand in a shocked voice.

Eli turns around and all the girls gasp, me included and I avert my eyes.

"That is more Eli than I ever wanted to see." Alli says.

"Eli what's…oh my god are you high again?" I demand looking at him in the eye.

"I'm invincible Clare, I feel like freaking Superman!" Eli hollers and then goes running out of the locker room.

I follow him and Alli follows me as we chase him through the school.

"Eli stop! You need to put some clothes on and go see the nurse!" I insist but he ignores me, I grab his arm and turn him to me. "You have to stop getting high Eli, please Eli. What if something happens to you?" I plead.

"You just don't like that this makes me feel better and alive, something you never could." Eli responds ripping his arm away from me.

"Real nice Eli, if you weren't already high as a kite I would hurt you!" Alli snaps at him.

"I don't know what's gotten into him Alli; I can't be with him if he's like this." I lament to my best girlfriend.

"Then don't Clare, he's making bad decisions and he's going to bring you down with him." She tells me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I look back to find Eli still running down the hall and then Mr. Simpson appears.

"Eli!" Simpson exclaims.

"Mr. Simpson." Eli smiles and then hugs our principal.

"Eli, please come with me." Mr. Simpson says taking off his suit jacket and covering Eli with it. "Let's go call your dad. Clare could you find his clothes?" Simpson asks.

"Yeah sure." I nod, turning as Simpson puts his hand on Eli's shoulders and guides him to his office.

Alli and I return to the girl's locker room and grab Eli's clothes and shoes, taking them to Simpson's office. Eli is looking very closely at the pictures on Simpson's desk. He sees us come in, turns and comes over to me, I hold out his clothes to him but he tries to kiss me and I turn my head.

"Fine I don't love you either!" Eli snaps and turns around becoming very amused by the picture of Simpson, his wife and their friends when they were in high school.

"He's high Clare; he doesn't know what he's saying." Alli says putting Eli's shoes down on a chair.

"Eli is being suspended for a week. You girls should get to class." Simpson says.

I set down the rest of Eli's clothes and shoes and leave with Alli but we don't go to class we go to the memorial garden instead.

"Clare I just heard, are you okay? Where's Eli?" Adam inquires coming into the garden.

"Eli's been suspended," I say pointing to Bullfrog coming in the school.

"I love him but I can't do this. I asked him to stop smoking pot and he told me he would but instead he's taking harder drugs. Drugs given to him by some girl he doesn't even know. He always does this; he always takes things to the extreme. I love him so much but I can't always be worried that something's going to trigger him and he's going to go off the deep end. I can't live in fear that he's going to hurt himself or someone else." I bemoan to my two best friends.

"Then don't. There's no law that says you have to be with Eli Clare. I know he loves you too but you're right living like that isn't fair to you." Adam says as we see Bullfrog taking Eli out and Eli is still high.

"It's your decision Clare and you know we're here for you no matter what." Alli tells me.

"You and Eli are my best friends, I like it better when you're together but I'll love you both either way and I'm worried about him too. So you want me to walk you girls to class?" Adam offers.

"I don't want to go to gym, I need time to think, I'm going to the Dot." I tell my friends and walk to the school entrance.

I sit at the Dot, sipping at my coffee for an hour and thinking about me and Eli. I have to listen to my heart, my heart still loves Eli and maybe it always will but I can't do this. I can't just break up with him either though; we've been through too much for that. I have to talk to him, give him another chance. I leave the Dot, stopping at my house first to leave Reese's jacket and I grab my denim one and my bike to ride to Eli's. I knock on the Goldsworthy's front door and Bullfrog answers.

"I know he's in trouble but can I speak with him for a minute?" I request.

"Sure Clare, he's in his room but he's still high so be careful." Bullfrog tells me.

He steps aside so I can go in and I go up to Eli's room and knock on the door. There's no answer but there is very loud music so I open the door and go in.

"Isn't this the best song?" Eli says when he sees me; he's jumping around on his bed and kind of dancing.

"Eli I don't have long and we need to talk." I tell him turning down the music.

"We need to dance." Eli insist coming to me and taking my wrists as he sways back and forth but not to the beat of the music.

"Eli stop this is serious. I love you but I can't be with you if you're like this. I can't watch you destroy yourself on drugs. Eli you have to choose, me or the drugs." I give him an ultimatum.

"Why should I choose, if you could feel what I feel you'd understand. Take them with me Clare, it's amazing!" Eli says pulling a small white paper from his pocket.

"You're not serious?" I question in disbelief.

"Clare it's awesome, like you're flying. Everything is so much clearer; I hear and see things I never did before." He tells me.

"Because the drugs are screwing with your brain Eli. What about your meds? This is dangerous Eli, you could overdose, I don't want to watch you die!" I plead with him.

"I can't die Clare I'm invincible, why can't you get that? Talia get's it." He says.

"Goodbye Eli." I reply and walk out of his room and down the stairs. "He still has drugs in his room." I tell Bullfrog as I leave the house.

I walk home in tears and spend all evening on the phone with Adam and Alli. I do feel better after talking with them but it still hurts. I did sort of break up with Eli but I need to really do it and face to face. Still the thought of breaking up with him, losing him hurts me. Tomorrow is Tuesday and I figure I'll give him the day to come down and I'll go talk to him after school when he should be, hopefully thinking straight again.

The next morning Jake is very silent on the drive to school, I think he feels guilty about giving Eli pot in the first place. He does keep eyeing the denim jacket I have draped over my shoulders but he never asks me who it belongs to. He parks and we start walking in when I hear a whistle from the bleachers by the football field. I look over to see Reese leaning under the bleachers; I smile and walk over to him.

"Hey do you want your jacket back?" I ask.

"Nah it looks better on you, you keep it." Reese says tightening the jacket around my shoulders. "I came to see how you were after yesterday." Reese tells me.

I bite my lip and look down. "He got high again and went streaking through the school. I asked him to stop, begged him. I told him I was worried that he could overdose but he didn't care. Of course he was high again so I'm going to go talk to him again after school when he hopefully won't be high and can talk rationally. If he still wants to get high then I'm going to break up with him." I confess.

"You deserve better than him." Reese says grazing the back of his fingers over my cheek lightly.

The touch makes me quiver and I bite my lip again instinctually.

"Clare!" I hear Adam calling me.

I turn around to see the Torres brothers and Dallas watching me from the front steps. I turn back to Reese and see him eyeing them curiously.

"You should probably go; you have to get to school." I tell Reese.

"Is one of them Eli?" Reese inquires.

"No, one of them is my best friend; the other two are…just friends." I shrug really not sure how to classify Dallas or Drew.

"You gonna meet us for lunch?" He asks.

"I'm still with Eli." I tell him.

"Just lunch Clare, I'm not asking you out." He says. "We'll meet you right there at noon." Reese says pointing to the tree line across the field, then he kisses my cheek softly and walks off.

I smile and turn walking to the front steps and Adam, Drew and Dallas. "Morning." I say as I pass them and they follow me in.

"Who was that?" Adam questions.

"Reese." I inform him.

Adam catches my hand and stops me from walking, turning me to face him. "That was Reese? What are you doing with him again? Connor said he's a bad guy." Adam tells me.

"Adam you don't even know him! He pestered Connor back in grade nine it's been two years I'm sure he's changed. He came to check on me after yesterday." I inform him.

"What about Eli?" Adam questions.

"I don't know Adam! You know what happened last night. I'm going to talk to him after school but I just don't know Adam. I'm not dating Reese; he came to see how I was." I tell him, and Drew and Dallas since they're listening in.

"You're still wearing his jacket." Adam points out.

"I wore it to give it back to him today he told me to keep it." I say.

"Clare…" Adam begins but I cut him off.

"Adam I need to get my books." I insist and start walking away but they follow me again.

"So Eli starts getting high and you cheat on him?" Adam accuses.

I stop and turn to Adam with a glower and my hand on my hip. "Adam I'm not cheating! I had lunch with him yesterday; he gave me his jacket because I was cold. He's being nice but we haven't done anything that constitutes cheating." I argue.

"He kissed you, we saw him." Adam remarks.

"On the cheek Adam, I kiss you and my other friends on the cheek all the time. It was a tiny peck on the cheek it meant nothing." I tell him.

"I've never seen you kiss anyone on the cheek." Drew comments.

"Why are you two even here?" I question the older boys.

"Morbid curiosity," Drew says.

"Concern." Says Dallas.

"Can I go get books from my, I mean Eli's locker now?" I request, kissing Adam on the cheek to prove to them that I do such a thing before walking down the hall.

"That doesn't count." Dallas yells after me.

I sigh and walk to Eli's locker to get my books. Throughout the morning most of my other friends comment about Reese's jacket, most of the people I know make some remark about it. Alli and Connor are the only ones to go semi-ballistic having any clue who Reese is. Actually Alli didn't care as much as the others, she just told me to be careful and figure out what I want. Connor on the hand almost lost it, worse than Adam did when I told him I was going to Vegas night with Fitz!

At lunch I left class as soon as the bell rang and go out the back of the school to the edge of the football field where I'm meeting Reese and his friends. I'm slightly conflicted about this, it's not cheating, I'm not dating Reese just meeting him for lunch with some of his friends. Still I feel a little guilty, Eli and I are still together but I can't deny I have feelings for Reese now. As I'm internally conflicted about this and starting to think I should turn around and go back into the school and not meet Reese until after I speak with Eli an arm comes around my shoulders and I look into Reese's soft brown eyes.

"Feeling any better?" He asks as we start walking through the woods.

"Not really. I'm still dating Eli, I still love him. I can't just leave him after all we've been through without talking to him again. He deserves that much at least." I confess.

Reese smiles from one corner of his mouth and brushes his thumb under my chin. "We're just having lunch Clare, I'm not asking you to go steady." He says.

"I know," I smile, "I just want to be clear."

I eat lunch while they eat and drink some beers, they talk and I listen while Reese sits with his arm around me and again I find it comforting. Again I feel conflicted, I shouldn't be finding comfort in another guys arms right? Not like this, this doesn't feel like Adam comforting me or Jake after we became siblings.

"We have to start heading back." One of the boys named Harrison says.

It feels like we just got here and I realize how fast time flew by. Reese stands up and helps me up, we start walking back and they escort me as far as the school property line.

"So you'll meet us tomorrow right?" Reese asks.

"I…I have to talk to Eli this afternoon." I reply.

"It's just lunch Clare." He smiles.

"I guess so. I should go." I respond.

Before I can turn to leave he cups my chin and gives me a very gentle kiss. It only lasts a couple of seconds but it's so sweet and I close my eyes melting into it. He releases my chin and I turn and walk quickly to the school where I see Drew and Dallas leaning on the wall and giving me an interesting look.

"That was most definitely a kiss." Dallas remarks as I get closer to them.

"Don't you dare throw stones Dallas; you kissed me after getting me drunk and after me telling you about Asher and you knew I was with Eli!" I remind him in a slightly harsher voice than intended.

"Dude!" Drew scolds hitting Dallas lightly. "Did you really kiss her while she was…wait who's Asher?" Drew asks.

"You can't say anything either Drew, you cheated on Alli and Katie and Bianca! It was a very quick small kiss and I will tell Eli about it when I go talk to him." I inform them in an exasperated voice and walk quickly into school.

I make it through the rest of the day but I'm still conflicted. Adam heard about the kiss from Drew or Dallas and he isn't happy about it but he doesn't say much just to be careful and makes sure that I'm going to tell Eli about the kiss. Alli, who heard about the kiss from Dallas is more interested in how the kiss was. When school lets out Jake drops me off at Eli's.

"You want me to wait around?" Jake asks.

"No I'll be fine Bullfrog's home." I tell him as I get out of the car. I wave to Jake as I ring the bell. Bullfrog opens the door and lets me in and I go up to Eli's room, the door is open partially but I still knock as I go in. "Hey how are you feeling?" I ask as I enter the room.

"My head is killing me, I want more but you and Adam are the only visitors allowed. Dad's making me drink this gross juice stuff; he says it'll detox my system." Eli tells me from the spot on his bed.

He's watching TV and I turn it off and sit on the end of the bed. "Eli we need to talk. I love you and I don't want to lose you but I can't do this." I tell him.

"Do what? You said you were all in." He reminds me.

"Not to watch you throw your life away Eli! Not to watch you destroy yourself with drugs. Are the drugs more important than me? Would you rather be with Talia so you guys can get high and wither away together?" I question, feeling my chest tighten at the thought and tears at the corner of my eyes.

"No! I mean I love you but I don't know." Eli says.

I feel rush of hurt go through me at his words and yet a feeling of almost relief. "I was kissed today Eli, by another boy. It was a quick peck but I liked it." I admit to him.

He looks at me and I can see the pain in his eyes. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter, you don't know him." I reply.

"So what now? Are we breaking up?" He asks.

"I don't know I don't really want to but I…I can't do this Eli and you don't seem to know what you want. I can't live like this Eli, me or the drugs should be an easy choice but it's not for some reason." I tell him.

"So go then, we're done, go to this guy that you kissed that made you want to break up with me!" Eli states.

"Eli that's not…" I start argue but he cuts me off.

"I SAID GO CLARE WE'RE BROKEN UP YOU'RE FREE!" He screams loudly a few inches from my face.

I grab my purse and run for the front door nearly bumping into Bullfrog on my way out. I run out of Eli's house and down the street with tears rolling down my cheeks. The sudden and loud sound of a car horn makes me jump; I turn to look at an old GTO with peeling red paint. It's Reese and his friends, Harrison is driving and the two girls are in the front with him while Reese and the other guy are in the back.

"You want a ride?" Reese asks.

"No it's not that far." I tell him wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Come on Clare get in, you look sad come tell us what happened. I'll treat you to an ice cream sundae." Reese tells me.

You know that feeling you have just before you do something that you know you shouldn't but it's something you really want to do? That feeling is bubbling inside me so strongly I think I might explode. Before I can over think it I get into the car.

**I will try and get the update up sometime this week.**


	2. Feel

**Ch. 2 Feel**

**(CLARE)**

We drive to a diner near Bardell where I find out they all go and we sit in a booth. Reese instantly put's his arm around my shoulders and when the waitress comes he orders us an ice cream sundae with two spoons.

"So beautiful why are you sad?" Reese asks me after everyone orders.

"Eli and I broke up. I told him he had to choose between me and the drugs and he said he wasn't sure. That the drugs made him feel alive. I told him I couldn't watch him destroy himself and he didn't care!" I lament to them, getting sad and feeling a stab of hurt again.

"What a jackass, I can't believe he would choose to be strung out instead of be with you. Oh well his loss is my gain." Reese shrugs.

Our food is brought and Reese puts the spoon in the ice cream and, holds it to my lips and I take a bite. He smiles and gets another bite for himself and we start eating.

"No offense Clare but your ex sounds like a real loser." The girl with dark wavy hair whose name is Jade says.

"He wasn't always like that, Eli's just…complicated." I sigh and take another bite.

"Complicated is just another word for moody." The other girl whose name is Angela smirks.

"The guy's a moron, he can't control himself, you shouldn't be around that. You should hang out with us more, not that we're angels or anything. I mean we party, drink sometimes and have been known to smoke the occasional joint but we're not druggies and we can control it." Nick tells me.

"Yeah you should hang out with us more Clare." Reese smiles and I get lost in his soft brown eyes.

"Sure, I guess." I reply a bit timidly, these feelings I have for Reese scare me just a bit.

"Especially now that you broke up with Eli, we'll help you get your mind off of that idiot and keep it off." Reese tells me and then fastens his lips to mine and I close my eyes.

His lips taste like ice cream as that's what we're eating, they're kind of sticky and cold but also warm and soft. His tongue probes my bottom lip and my lips part for him willingly and almost of their own accord. His tongue slides into my mouth along my cheek and circles around my tongue, caressing it and then pulling out slowly, he pulls at my bottom lip a little as he pulls away. I open my eyes and exhale, wishing he hadn't pulled away and for once not caring that we're in public and I smile at him.

"You deserve better." Reese says smiling at me and rubbing his thumb under my bottom lip.

All I can do is smile and bite my lip. We hang out at the diner for an hour and when we leave I realize I should go home as I haven't even started my homework. Harrison drives me home and Reese walks me to my door, he leans me against the wall, one hand on the wall above my head and his other is on my hip. My hands go behind his neck as his lips come to mine and they part immediately so his tongue can snake into my mouth. We keep kissing for several minutes pulling apart when we hear the car horn.

"See you tomorrow." Reese smiles caressing my cheek and then he turns and gets back in the car, waving as they drive off.

I go inside with a smile on my face and wave to my family eating dinner at the table.

"Clare aren't you going to eat?" Mom asks.

"Already did and I have homework." I reply with a happy shrug.

"Did you talk with Eli today?" Jake asks.

"Yep we broke up." I tell him.

"You seem uncharacteristically happy about it." Jake replies.

"When god closes a door he opens a window," I respond. _"With a dark haired dreamy boy with the best brown eyes on the other side of the window." _I add in my head.

My family seems very confused but I just smile and go up to my room. Finishing my homework quickly since nothing was difficult, then I shower and go to bed. I have that new love butterfly feeling and I've never had it so fast with any guy, not Eli, not Jake but I have it with Reese. That night I have a dream that Reese and I are at their spot by the ravine and there's a fire going and he's just holding me and kissing my neck and my lips. I wake up blissfully happy, I should be upset over my break up with Eli but I'm not. It feels right, I feel happy with Reese not worried or stressed or full of doubt just happy. I shower before Jake and get ready for school; Mom and Glen leave as I'm eating breakfast.

"I'm just going to eat and then we'll leave for school." Jake tells me as I rinse my cereal bowl in the sink.

Then I see Harrison's car pull up outside with Reese in the passenger seat. "That's okay Jake I have a ride." I tell him.

"A ride with who?" Jake questions coming to the window.

"Just some friends, see you at school." I reply as I grab my bag and walk out the door.

"Clare who are they?" Jake calls after me, following me to the front door.

Reese opens the door and slides over and I get in next to him, he puts his arm around my shoulders and waves to Jake.

"Clare!" Jake calls after me as Harrison drives away.

"Good morning Luscious." Reese smiles grasping my chin and turning my head to give me a quick but passionate kiss.

"Good morning." I reply when he pulls his lips away.

Harrison drives to DeGrassi pulling up in front of the building and I get out.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Reese asks pouting just a little. I smile and lean over the door to give him a passionate and long kiss. "We'll see you at lunch." Reese smiles when we part our lips.

I wave to them as they drive away and turn to see Owen and Luke staring at me, their eyes just about bugged of their heads.

"That was some kiss." Luke remarks.

"You and Reese?" Owen states in disbelief.

"What about it Owen?" I ask walking past them into the school but they follow me.

"Eli loses his mind, again and takes drugs and you guys break up and you lose your mind and date Reese?" He questions.

"I didn't lose my mind Owen Reese is a nice guy. He's very sweet and so far he's a better man than Eli." I reply walking to my locker and then something occurs to me. "I'm going to have to move my stuff out of Eli's locker before he comes back. I don't even know where they moved my locker." I muse out loud to no one in particular but Owen feels the need to chime in.

"I know where they are, we'll move your stuff and you can tell me what you're doing with Reese." He says.

I sigh and open the locker, Luke goes away returning a minute later with a box and I put all my stuff in it. Owen starts walking, Luke and I follow.

"This is nowhere near my classes." I gripe as we walk to the opposite end of the school.

"So you and Reese." Owen says.

"No offense but I fail to see how this is any of your business Owen." I respond.

"Because I know Reese pretty well and I know we aren't exactly friends but I know you, by reputation at least and you're a good girl not…" Owen starts but I cut him off.

"Maybe I don't want to be the good girl anymore Owen! Maybe I'm tired of being St. Clare what good has it done for me? Anyway I seem to attract the bad boy type, it's not like Eli was an Angel." I tell him as we reach my locker.

"Yeah I noticed but that's my point Clare don't you think I heard enough about you from Fitz? I know how guys like Reese think, I know how Fitz talked and he was able to get you to go to Vegas night with him." Owen points out while I put books in my locker.

I stop and turn to him; Luke is standing behind Owen and just sort of seems to be amused by the whole situation. Then again Luke, as far as I know, has no idea who Fitz or Reese is or anything about Vegas night.

"Fitz black mailed me into going to Vegas night with him by threatening Eli and Adam. Reese has been nothing but sweet to me!" I retort continuing to stash my stuff in my locker.

"Again that's my point Clare, Fitz knew how to get to you and you let him." Owen says.

I glower at the older boy and put my hand on my hip. "Now you sound like Eli, I can take care of myself Owen."

"I never saw you kiss Eli like that or Jake." Owen responds.

"I never knew you to pay attention to who I kiss or how!" I pause for a breath and look at the hockey players. "I appreciate the concern, I'm a little confused by it but I appreciate it. This is my life Owen, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Reese is more physical than Eli, even than Jake but he's also really sweet. He didn't blackmail me or trick me; he's just been caring and sweet. This is my relationship and my life and I can handle it." I insist to him.

"And what if you can't?" He asks.

"Excuse me?" I inquire.

"What if you can't handle it? What if Reese does something?" Owen questions.

"You're being paranoid Owen, anyway I do have friends and a stepbrother and like I said before I can take care of myself." I assure him as I finish getting stuff in my locker and lock it up.

I never thought I'd be having this argument with Owen; Adam and Alli but not Owen. I hand the box back to Luke since I don't know where he got it from. I turn and start walking to my first class and they follow me until the bell rings and their paths diverge from mine.

"Where were you this morning I looked for you before classes?" Adam questions at morning break.

"Moving my stuff from Eli's locker to my locker on the other side of school with Owen and Luke; while arguing with Owen about me being with Reese." I tell him.

"Why would Owen care…wait you're with Reese now?" Adam asks.

"I don't know, I mean he didn't exactly ask me out or anything it just sort of happened." I shrug.

"You broke up with Eli just last night." Adam admonishes.

"I know that Adam and Reese and his friends saw me walking and saw that I was sad. I went with them and talked to them and Reese said I should hang out with them more. I don't know what we are but I know he makes me feel good when I'm with him. I love Eli, there's a part of me that probably always will but he chose drugs over me Adam! What am I supposed to do? Mope about until Eli realizes his mistake?" I question.

"No of course not, I just don't want you to get hurt again." Adam says.

I smile and kiss his cheek. "I know Adam and I don't what this is yet. Look would you feel better if you met him?" I inquire.

"It would help." Adam replies.

"Okay I'll talk to him at lunch, say after school at the Dot?" I ask.

"Sure," Adam nods.

The rest of the morning was status quo and when the bell rang for lunch I went out to the football field and waited near the trees for Reese and the others.

"Hey gorgeous," Reese smiles stepping out from the tree and taking my hand.

I say hi to the others as we begin walking down to their spot. Reese and I sit down on the log again and he puts his arm around me. This time they all have lunch and we sit and eat in relative silence.

"Reese," I venture when I'm done eating.

"Yes Luscious?" He asks.

"You remember me pointing out my best friend Adam the other morning?" I ask.

"I remember you said one of those guys was your best friend." He says.

"The smallest one was Adam, anyway I'm not sure what we are but Adam wants to meet you. He's a little worried since I just broke up with Eli and well he sort of heard from Connor about you." I tell him.

"Of course Luscious, I'd be happy to meet your friend." Reese smiles.

"Thanks, how's today after school at the Dot?" I question.

"I'll be there, oh and what we are is dating. I'm your boyfriend, you're my girlfriend." Reese informs me and then gives me a heated wanting kiss.

We continue the kiss until I have to pull away in order to breathe. They walk me back to the school property line of course and Reese gives me another fevered kiss before I walk back across the football field to the school. Aside from Connor telling me I shouldn't be dating Reese and Alli telling me to be careful the rest of the afternoon was fairly quiet. When the last bell rang I walked to the front doors to meet Adam but he wasn't the only one there; with him was Drew, Owen, Luke, Dallas, Alli, Jenna and Connor.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" I questioned all of them.

"Going with you to meet this Reese guy," Says Drew.

"Only Adam is going and Owen, Alli and Connor already know him." I point out.

"Which is why I'm going," Owen replies.

I shake my head and give in; something tells me I'm not going to win this one. "Fine let's go." I say walking out the door.

"So where are we all going?" Bianca asks, Drew I assume, as we start walking to the Dot.

"To meet Clare's new guy at the Dot," Drew tells her.

"Cool," she says.

I just shrug, what's one more person I barely know?

**(REESE)**

"This shouldn't take very long; we'll meet you guys in half an hour so." I tell Harrison when he drops me at the Dot.

"Cool," he says and drives away.

When I walk in I don't see Clare yet but I do see Fitz working behind the counter.

"Fitz, thought you went to juvie or something?" I greet him.

"Hey Reese haven't seen you in a while. I got early release been working here. What are you doing here, going to DeGrassi again?" Fitz asks.

"Nah I go to Bardell now came here to meet Clare and her best friend." I inform him.

"You're meeting Clare? Clare Edwards?" He questions.

"Yeah we're dating now." I reply.

"No way, I didn't even know she broke up with Eli." Fitz tells me.

"Yeah last night and then she was mine." I respond.

"Whoa, lucky bastard you always did move fast got there before me. Well here comes Clare and her two best friends are with her but so is a bunch of others." Fitz says in a lightly hard tone, I didn't even know he liked Clare.

I turn and look out the window to see Clare walking up with a large group. I recognize Alli and Connor that I know she was friends with when I went to DeGrassi. I also see Bianca and Owen that I didn't know she was friends with but I was. The three boys from the other morning are there too, the smallest one walking next to her must be Adam. There's also a short girl with long blonde hair and a tall boy with short dark blonde hair. When Clare sees me she smiles and I open the door so they can all come in, taking Clare's hand and pulling her in to a passionate kiss.

"Holy shit Clare's new guy is Reese?!" Bianca exclaims while I'm busy tasting Clare's luscious lips.

"Hey Bianca, Owen how's it going?" I question when I can bear to part my lips from Clare.

"Good to see you Reese, you two are cute." Bianca smiles.

"Hey," Owen up nods, "so you and Clare huh?"

"Yep me and Clare," I smile putting my arm around her back and walking to a table.

Everyone else follows us, rearranging the café so we can all sit down more or less together.

"Reese these are my best friends Adam and Alli, well I guess you already knew Alli." Clare says.

"Good to meet you Adam," I reply extending my hand to the boy and he takes it, squeezing fairly hard and sizing me up.

"Yeah you too," he says but there's a distinct guarded air in his voice that tells me he doesn't really mean it.

I don't mind though it's just what I'd expect from Clare's best friend male or female. I can't exactly say I had the best reputation. Alli and I never interacted when I went to DeGrassi but she did see me pick on Connor and she knows me by reputation so the look she's giving me isn't too surprising either. I'll just have to show her and the others I care about Clare.

"This is my friend Jenna and you know Connor, that's Drew, Dallas and Luke I don't know them that well and really have no idea why they're here." Clare says introducing me to the rest of the people at the table.

"We're here because we're concerned." Says the guy she pointed out was Dallas.

"You know she just broke up with her boyfriend Eli last night right?" Remarks the one called Drew.

"Yes I know I saw her right after. She was very upset about it; I took her out for ice cream with some friends of mine. Eli was stupid, choosing drugs over an awesome girl like Clare. I would never make such a stupid mistake." I tell them.

Clare smiles and kisses my cheek, Bianca is smiling although she seems to just be mostly amused. The other two girls have softened to me though, Jenna and Alli aren't exactly smiling but the look in their eyes is softer. Even some of the guys are starting to warm up to me a bit.

"She and Eli had an intense relationship always did and she's rebounding and you think that makes it a good time to date her?" Adam questions.

"Adam!" Clare scolds her friend.

"I've liked Clare since grade nine, I've wanted to date her for a while," I start when I'm interrupted by a voice butting in from behind the counter.

"So have I," Fitz calls out.

"Stay out of this Fitz!" Snaps Adam.

"I know it's sudden and she's hurt after her break up with Eli, I know all about their relationship she told us everything. She spent most of her time worried about and taking care of Eli. Now I think it's time someone took care of her and I will, I give you my word take excellent care of Clare. I would never cause her pain the way Eli did." I assert to her friends.

Clare smiles, bites her lip a second which is very hot and then touches her lips to mine. I lick her bottom lip and she parts them so I can snake my tongue in. I pull away after a minute though, I would have kept kissing her but everyone was watching us closely.

"See he's a good guy and he cares about me." Clare says to the table.

Alli, Jenna and Bianca are all smiling, Adam is still giving me a hard look but he doesn't entirely look like he wants to kill me now. Connor still does but the way I pestered him in grade nine I can't really blame him. Owen's face is harder to read but he knows me better than the others, Clare said she hardly knew him though so I'm not sure what he's thinking. He may think I'm lying. Drew, Dallas and Luke have all softened a little though; they don't look quite so much like they want to kill me.

"If the jury is satisfied I'd like to take my girl out now." I request.

"Just know if you ever do hurt her or live up to your reputation around school I will kill you." Adam warns me.

"Adam!" Clare scolds again.

"Yeah us too," Dallas says putting a hand on Luke and Owen's shoulders.

"And me," adds Drew.

"Oh god let's go Reese, I think you proved yourself." Clare says standing up and pulling my hand with her so I will stand and I do. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She tells her friends and we walk out of the café.

I let her lead me around the corner so we're no longer insight of the people in the Dot and then I stop her, first pulling her to me for a soft kiss.

"I'll call Harrison, they'll pick us up, they're just around the corner." I tell her.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologizes.

"About what? It was just your friends being worried about you, it's what friends do." I reply.

I kiss her nose and call Harrison, he says they'll be here in a minute so I lean against the wall and wrap my arms around her, bringing her body to mine while we wait for the car.

**(CLARE)**

We drive to Harrison's house and go in through the garage which has been finished and turned into a room of sorts. A lounge I guess would be the best way to describe it; he's got a love seat a bean bag chair and a pile of cushions that make sort of a bed. There's carpeting a coffee table a mini fridge and a TV. The walls are decorated with posters and little light strings which remind me of Christmas. The only overhead light is a black light which is illuminating all the black light posters on the walls as well as all of our white clothing. There's also a lock on the outside and inside of the door, so either Harrison's parents don't care what he does and he wants to keep them out or they trust him implicitly but he still feels the need to lock people out. Reese guides me to the pile of cushions, all of which are surprisingly clean and quite soft, and we sit down as Harrison locks the door from the inside.

Normally I'd be very nervous in a nearly dark room with five people which I really don't know all that well and locked in no less but I'm not nervous at all. I feel perfectly safe with Reese I have every confidence he'll protect me. Nick sits in the chair, Jade sits on his lap and Harrison lies with Angela on the sofa and the other two couples start making out. Reese leans over and connects his lips with mine; his hand caresses up the side of my face and tunnels into my hair while his tongue begs entry between my lips. I part my lips allowing his tongue in and it swirls around mine and explores my mouth.

One of my hands goes to the back of his neck, the other rakes through the hairs at the back of his head, combing through his dark brown silken strands. His hand leaves my hair grazing down my face, along my jaw, to my neck until he finds the center of my clavicle. Then his finger traces down over my shirt to the bottom hem of it, his hand goes flat against my belly and I get butterflies in it. I start kissing him more frantically; it's like an impulse an inadvertent reaction to him touching me. His fingers find their way under the hem of my shirt and the muscles on my belly tighten in anticipation. His hand feathers up my belly and my breathing hitches, coming out in a shuddering gasp as his hand finds my left breast and he gently squeezes over the bra, eliciting a soft moan from my lips into the kiss. My belly tenses a little from nervous fear but the fire in my belly is rapidly growing, he's gentle, his touch both with his lips and hand are soft. It makes me kiss him harder, desire to be touched by him even more, to feel him and taste him and always be in his arms and kissing his lips.

After a time he moves from one breast to the other, squeezing and massaging gently just as he did with the other. I find myself moaning more and more, I worry that the others can hear me but they seem to be preoccupied in their own kissing or whatever else. We may all be in the same room but we're all worlds apart right now, each couple alone on their own island of bliss while being lost in the other person. It feels like we kiss for hours and yet somehow it feels like mere seconds at the same time. His hand moves under my bra while pushing my bra and shirt up a little, I gasp, my body tenses in anxiousness but I still moan in pleasure.

"Reese there's other people here," I whisper against his lips.

"They aren't paying any attention to us, just pretend they aren't there. You can't tell me you aren't enjoying this and I can make it feel even better." He smiles impishly but blissfully at the same time and his eyes are glazed over with lust.

I feel those butterflies in my stomach again and bite my lip in excited anticipation. He pulls my shirt and bra up a little more fully exposing my breasts to him now; my nipples harden a little at the sudden rush of air. Without warning his lips come down between my breasts, I sort of inhale and moan at the same time as my back arches pressing my body into his even more. I can feel his constrained erection throbbing through his jeans. Even touching through my jeans and his, the fire in my belly grows and my clit tingles at the feel of him. The butterflies in my stomach grow to pterodactyls and I tense even more. I'm extremely frightened and extremely titillated at the same time.

Reese begins trailing open mouth kisses over my right breast and then over my left. Sort of drawing circles, like making a target at which the center of is my nipples. His soft lips lingering with each kiss and leave a tingling sensation when they pull away briefly. With each kiss on my bare flesh I relax more and more. Then his mouth finds it's target coming down on my right nipple, his lips enveloping it softly into his warm mouth and my back arches further, I gasp and bite my lip as a moan comes from my own mouth. This feeling is incredibly erotic and a little scary but despite this small trepidation I'm enjoying it and I find I want more. My body starts moving on it's own, my individual moans turning to one successive chain as his tongue flicks my nipple and then he lightly sucks and I tremble. He moves to my left nipple giving it the same attention and treatment, having thoroughly touched every centimeter of my breast with his mouth he takes his lips from my skin and looks up at me. I'm biting my lip and smiling and he smiles back at me coming back down with his lips very close to mine.

"Don't want to take you farther than you're ready for and anyway I'd like to be alone for the rest." Reese says then gently takes my wrist and looks at my watch. "It's nearly dinner time I think we'd better get you home, can't be giving your mom a bad impression of me before we've even met." Reese tells me and then looks over at the others. "Hey Harrison I need to get Clare home."

The other two couples stop and look at us, then Angela looks at her phone.

"It's almost five I gotta get home too." She says.

"Yeah I have to be home for dinner," Nick agrees.

"Let's go then, I'll take Clare home first." Harrison tells us.

Everyone stands, Reese take my hands and helps me to stand. We all fix our clothing and hair, Harrison unlocks the door and we go out to his car. He only lives a few blocks from me so it only takes a few minutes to get to my house. Reese gets out of the car with me and walks me to the door; he's about to kiss me when the front door opens and my mom is standing there.

"Uh Mom this is Reese my boyfriend, Reese is this my mom Helen." I introduce them.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Clare is so smart and beautiful I can see where she gets it from." Reese smiles sweetly kissing my mom's hand.

Mom relaxes and smiles. "Well a boyfriend with taste and good manners. It's very nice to meet you Reese would you like to stay for dinner?" My mom asks.

"I would love to it smells wonderful but my friends are waiting and I really have to get home." Reese tells her pointing to the others in Harrison's car and they wave.

"Well how about tomorrow night then? I would like to get know you better especially since you're dating my daughter." Mom says and I roll my eyes.

"Tomorrow night, I'll be here; I'll bring Clare home from school." Reese smiles and turns to me taking my hands he quickly and softly kisses my lips. "See you tomorrow Luscious."

Reese smiles at my mom and goes back to Harrison's car; I wave to them as they drive off. Mom and I go back inside where Jake and Glen are giving me different levels of curious and protective looks.

"So a new boyfriend already?" Glen asks.

"Is that who picked you up this morning?" Jake inquires.

"Yes his name is Reese and yes Reese and his friends picked me up this morning." I inform them.

We sit down to dinner and they start asking me a bunch of questions about Reese, most of which I realize I don't know.

"He's coming to dinner tomorrow night you can ask him all these questions yourselves." I tell them.

"Do you think it's such a good idea to start dating so soon after breaking up with Eli?" Jake asks.

"I think Reese is very sweet and he treats me very well and I don't think Eli made his choice. I also think you should mind your own business Jake." I snap at him.

After that they leave the topic of my relationships and everyone talks about their day. My mind continually wanders back to Reese and I smile every time I think of him. I eat and clean up quickly before going to my room to do homework. That night I dream about Reese again, I wake up early and blissfully happy. I shower, dress and get ready for school; Jake is downstairs eating when I come down. Just as I'm getting ready to eat I hear a car horn and know it's Harrison's car.

"See you at school," I smile at Jake.

He gets up and walks to the door with me and I can feel his eyes on me all the way to the car. Reese is sitting in the front again and he gets out and opens the door for me, I slide in next to Harrison, Reese gets in on the other side of me and I wave to Jake as we drive off.

"Here Clare we got you breakfast, we've already eaten." Jade says handing me a coffee cup and a pastry bag containing a chocolate croissant.

"Thanks I'm starving," I smile.

"Can't have my sexy girl starving," Reese smiles capturing my lips for a gentle kiss.

I'm done eating by the time Harrison pulls up to DeGrassi's steps. Reese gets out and lets me out putting his arm around my lower back and pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"We'll see you at lunch Luscious," Reese smiles when he pulls away.

I nod and bite my lip, I walk to the first step and then turn to wave to them as they drive away, blowing a kiss to Reese.

"Who are they?" Eli's sudden voice behind me makes me jump.

I turn around to face my ex. "The one in the passenger seat is Reese, my boyfriend. The others are his friends and what are you doing here? I thought you suspended until Monday?" I inquire.

"I came to get some books and school work." He replies, I turn to start going into school but Eli catches my arm and stops me. "How can you be dating again already? Does he know we just broke up?" Eli questions.

"Yes he knows Eli, he knows everything I told them the whole story of our relationship. He knows exactly when we broke up." I inform him.

"Only a creep would date a girl who's vulnerable after a breakup." Eli states in a hard tone.

I glare at him, narrowing my eyes. "He's not a creep Eli, he's sweet and caring and he didn't choose drugs over me so I'd say he's a better man than you." I say my tone taking on an air of venom in the last part that wasn't all together intentional. Then I turn wrenching my arm away and walking into school, leaving my ex-boyfriend flabbergasted on the bottom step.

**I'll get chapter three up as soon as I can. **


	3. What Love Does

**Hey guys so there's one more chapter for this and I will get it up as soon as I can. I know this chapter took forever but there was lot going on with the move and everything. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**Ch. 3 What Love Does**

**(CLARE)**

After my encounter with Eli on the steps I was angry and frustrated, marching straight to my locker and slamming the door shut with a loud bang before screaming.

"Whoa what's got you all fired up this morning?" Dallas asks from behind me.

I turn around to see not just Dallas but Owen, Luke, Drew and Bianca. "Eli was on the front steps and he saw Reese drop me off with Harrison and the others and he got all angry. But he broke up with me over drugs he has no right to be angry that I'm dating someone new!" I exclaim in vexation.

"You already knew Eli was a jealous idiot; don't let him get to you. Just ignore Eli, he chose drugs over you after all and focus on Reese." Bianca advises.

I'm glad one of them has some sage advice; I let out a breath and relax a little smiling at Bianca. I have to admit despite her faults and her past once you get to know Bianca she's actually really smart and very nice.

"Thanks Bianca you're right Eli made his choice and I'm not going to let him get to me." I say with a deep breath.

"Everything okay?" Adam asks pushing past Drew to get to me.

"Yeah everything is fine Adam. Eli saw Reese dropping me off and well you know Eli." I tell him.

"Yeah well we should get to class, see you guys." Adam waves to the others.

"Hey guys," Alli and Jenna greet as they join us.

"So what did you and Reese do after you left us at the Dot?" Alli questions.

"We hung out at his friend Harrison's house," I reply.

I might tell Alli and Jenna later that we made out for over an hour on a bed of cushions in Harrison's den of debauchery but not Adam. He may be my best friend and have the body of a girl but he's a guy and he thinks like a guy, like a guy that's my best friend and also best friends with my ex. In other words there are some things Adam simply does not need to know.

"Are his friends nice?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah I like them," I nod.

The rest of the morning seems to go by pretty quickly and soon it's lunch time. I grab my lunch from my locker and head to the bleachers to meet Reese and the others.

"Hello Luscious," Reese greets as he takes my hand and pulls me into a soft kiss.

We walk down to their spot Reese sits against a tree and leans me back to sit against him.

"So Reese says he has to come to dinner with the folks tonight." Jade says as we're eating.

"Yeah my mom kinda cornered him, sorry about that." I apologize to Reese.

"Don't worry about it; I don't mind at all just means I get to spend more time with you." Reese smiles then kisses my temple.

"Oh I'm having a party on Saturday night, you guys should come." Angela tells us.

"Sure I'll be there," I reply.

"You can invite some of your other DeGrassi friends if you want but it's mostly going to be kids from Bardell." Angela says.

"Thanks Angela," I smile.

We finish lunch and they walk me to the bleachers, sitting on the bleachers is Owen, Dallas and Luke.

"Hey Owen," Reese greets him.

"Hey, where exactly do you guys eat?" Owen asks.

"Down by the creek. Angela's having a party Saturday night if you guys want to come, so that Clare won't be the only DeGrassi kid there." Reese invites the Ice Hounds trio.

"Sure sounds cool," Owen nods apparently accepting for all of them.

"Cool see if Bianca wants to come too, I'll give Clare the address later." Reese smiles.

He gives me a soft kiss and then Reese leaves with his friends.

"I love me a good party," Dallas smiles.

I shake my head and start walking toward the building. The three of them get off the bleachers and walk with me. Bianca and Drew are eating in the memorial garden; Owen takes my arm and pulls me into the memorial garden with him.

"Hey Reese's friend is having a party Saturday night and he invited us." Owen tells them.

"Sweet," Bianca smiles.

"We'll be there," Drew says.

"Great so now that the five of you are coming we can stop inviting people, can I go to class now Owen?" I request.

"Huh oh yeah sorry," Owen apologizes releasing my sleeve.

The rest of the afternoon is fairly boring; Adam finds out about the party from Drew and tells me he's coming. When the last bell of the day rings I leave the school to find Reese waiting for me just off school property. I smile when I see him, going to him and linking my arms around his neck. Sliding his hands around my back he connects our lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hello Luscious, missed you," he smiles when he pulls away from the kiss.

"Hi, I missed you too. By the way Owen invited Drew and Bianca to the party and Drew told Adam about the party, he invited himself. I hope that's not too many people." I tell Reese.

"No that's fine, you'll know more people. You want to get a coffee at the Dot?" Reese asks.

"Sure," I smile.

We walk to the Dot and order from Fitz, getting our coffees before sitting at a table.

"Are you sure Angela won't mind having that many people?" I question.

"Nah she'll be fine with it, the party's in her back yard anyway. Everything else okay? You seem sort of distracted." Reese comments.

"I saw Eli this morning, he saw us and he was angry. We had a fight, we've broken up and we're still fighting." I sigh.

"Don't let it bother you, you're ex has problems." Reese tells me taking my hands and leaning over the table to kiss me.

I suspect he's simply trying to change the subject but he asks me what I want to do this weekend and says we can do anything I want. As I'm thinking it over Adam comes in the café with an expression that tells me something is most definitely wrong.

"What is it Adam?" I question.

"It's Eli, he's in the hospital Clare." Adam informs me.

"What? What happened?" I ask standing up.

"I don't know I just got a call from Bullfrog. Eli was rushed to the hospital unconscious; Bullfrog thinks he may have overdosed." Adam tells me.

"I'm sorry Reese I have to go, he…" my sentence trails off as I bite my lip unsure of how to continue. I worry that Eli overdosed because of our fight, or our break up or seeing me with someone else so soon.

"Go, it's okay I understand. I'll call you later." Reese says standing up and kissing me softly.

I smile at Reese and leave the café with Adam. Drew and Bianca are waiting to drive us to the hospital. On the way I call my mother to tell her Eli is in the hospital and I probably won't be home for dinner and therefore Reese won't be coming over for dinner tonight. Bianca pulls up to the emergency room entrance, Drew tells us to call when we're ready to leave as we get out of the car. Adam and I walk into the hospital hand in hand, despite it all I still care for Eli. No matter what happens he will always be my first love and he will always have a piece of my heart. Even the ER waiting room is sterile and smells strongly of disinfectant, the bright lights, white walls and groupings of sick people and their friends and family give the whole place an unsettling air. Feeling uneasy and worried about Eli my stomach ties it's self into knots and I grip Adam's hand a little tighter. Adam tells the lady at the desk that we're here for Eli Goldsworthy and she tells us where to go. When we reach Eli's room, Bullfrog and Cece are sitting by his bed but Eli is not in it.

"How is he? What happened?" I inquire when we enter the room.

"They took him to get his stomach pumped, they're sure he overdosed but they don't know on what exactly. Did he say anything to either of you today?" Cece asks.

"I haven't talked to him since yesterday," Adam says.

"We broke up last night, he…he came to school this morning and we had an argument but he didn't…he wasn't high." I stumble over my words, swallowing hard to keep back the tears.

"This isn't your fault Clare," Bullfrog tells me as Adam and I sit down.

"No I didn't mean it that way honey, Eli did this to himself I just don't understand why." Cece comments.

Eli is brought in a few minutes later but he's still unconscious. The orderly's put Eli in his bed and the doctor comes in.

"He'll probably be out for another couple of hours or so but he'll be okay you got to him just in time. He had MDMA and alcohol in his system. We'll keep him for 48 hours for observation and he'll need to see his therapist. I'll be back in an hour to check on him and press the call button." The doctor says as the nurse and orderlies hook Eli up to the heart monitor and IV.

"Thank you doctor," Cece says.

The doctor nods and leaves the room, as do the nurses and orderlies. Looking at Eli so pale, having come so close to death I start to feel sick. A great deal of it has to do with how guilty I feel, fearing that he overdosed because of our argument this morning.

"I need some air," I say standing up and leaving Eli's room quickly.

I rush outside and take a deep breath of fresh air that doesn't stink of disinfectant and illness. Then I call Reese, I don't even think about it I just call him.

"Hey Luscious how's Eli?" Reese asks.

"He overdosed but they pumped his stomach and he's going to be okay. He's still unconscious; I came outside for some air. This is my fault Reese, I'm the reason he's here, that he overdosed." I tell him.

"Clare you didn't give him the drugs, his overdose was his own doing. You can't blame yourself." Reese advises me.

"I knew he takes things to the extreme that he has a history of hurting himself when things are becoming too much for him to handle. I just argued with him, I…" I'm starting to rant when Reese cuts me off.

"Clare stop it was Eli's decision not yours. Do you want me to come down there?" Reese offers.

"No I should go back in there I'll call you when I leave here if it's not too late." I reply.

"Call me even if it is too late so that I know you're okay." Reese insists.

"Okay I will," I tell him and hang up.

I go back into Eli's room sitting next to Adam again. For two hours we sit there in our own contemplative silence then Eli finally begins to stir. He groans a little and Cece hops up sitting on the edge of his bed and taking his hand.

"Elijah, Eli honey?" Cece said softly.

"Mom?" Eli asked as his eyes began to open.

"Oh thank god you had us all worried to death! Why would you do that Elijah?" Cece says in both a relieved and scolding tone.

"Is Clare here?" Eli asked looking past his mom to lay eyes on me.

"I'm here Eli," I nod standing up and going to his bed.

"Can you guys give us a few minutes I need to talk to Clare?" Eli requests to the others in the room.

"Sure son, let's go get some coffee Sweetheart," Bullfrog says pulling his wife away from their son's hospital bed.

"I'm going to go call my mom," Adam says and the three of them leave the room.

"This is why I didn't want you taking drugs in the first place Eli." I scold him.

"But I knew you'd come to see me, you still care about me Clare, you still love me." Eli says with pride reaching for my hand but I yank it away.

"Eli tell me you didn't put yourself in the hospital a second time just so I would come see you?" I plead with him.

"I had to Clare I love you I can't lose you. You love me too, you can't deny it or you wouldn't be here." Eli says.

"Yes Eli I do still love you, I probably always will love you in a way but you can't hurt yourself every time we break up. You could have died Eli, again! Do you not see how serious this is?" I ask him.

"I'm fine Clare I knew what I was doing," he counters.

"You're fine! Eli you're in the hospital because of an overdose, you had your stomach pumped. Next time you want to talk to me write me a letter!" I admonish him.

"But you might not have read it; this was the only way I could know if you still cared. I won't lose you Clare!" Eli states in determination.

"It's too late Eli you already have," I reply and then run out of his room.

"CLARE STOP! CLARE!" Eli yells after me.

I ignore him and continue running down the hall with tears in my eyes until Adam catches me by the arms and forces me to stop.

"Clare where are you going? What's wrong?" Adam asks.

"He did it again Adam! I can't believe he did it again! Stay with him please, watch him, I'm worried about him but I can't stay with him." I tell our best friend.

"Okay I'll go to his room can you get home okay?" Adam asks.

"Yeah I'll call Reese," I reply.

Adam hugs me before we part ways, once I'm outside I tell Mom that Eli will be fine but I'm upset and I'm sleeping at Alli's and I'll be home tomorrow. When I hang up with Mom I call Reese.

"Can you pick me up at the hospital?" I ask him as soon as he answers.

"Yeah I'll leave right now, what hospital are you at?" He asks.

I tell him what hospital and he says he'll be here in ten minutes. We hang up and I sit on a bench to wait, it's the longest ten minutes ever but I finally see him pulling up in a dark blue four door. I get in the car hugging him and sharing a kiss before buckling and then he starts driving.

"Are you okay? How's Eli?" Reese asks.

"He's insane; he put himself in the hospital to get me to come see him again! I told my mom I was sleeping at Alli's can we go somewhere. I just can't sleep at home tonight." I tell him.

"You can sleep at my house if you want, my dad won't care." Reese replies.

"Sounds great," I smile.

Reese takes my hand and I relax at his touch consoling and comforting, helping to erase some of the stress Eli caused me. We drive back to Reese's house; it's only a few blocks from DeGrassi but in Bardell's school district. We get out of the car, he takes my hand and unlocks the front door, he locks it behind us and his house is small and kind of messy but he lives with just his dad so not surprising it's a little slovenly. We go down a hall and he pulls me into a bedroom closing the door behind us before he turns on the light as the blinds are closed and it makes his room dark. His room is plastered with posters and painted in dark colors, his bedding; with an unmade bed is brown and blue.

"Do you want a shirt to sleep in?" Reese asks.

"Yeah that would be great," I nod.

Reese goes to his dresser and pulls out a dark blue t-shirt and hands it to me. He starts stripping down to his boxers and I take off everything but my panties before putting on his shirt. Sitting on his bed he turns out his light and comes to the bed getting in then turns on the TV. He finds a movie and puts his arm around me, I nuzzle into him and he holds me closer.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asks.

"I don't even want to think about it but it's not leaving my mind! This isn't the first time he's deliberately put himself in danger to get me to come see him." I lament against Reese's chest then sit up to look at him in the light of the TV. "I'm sorry I should not be complaining about my crazy ex to my new boyfriend this isn't fair to you." I apologize.

"It's okay, you really care about him and he was a big part of your life, tonight was traumatic. We can talk about it if you want I don't mind honestly." He says and I smile at him.

"Thanks that's sweet but can you just make me forget about Eli please? I really just don't want to think about him right now." I request.

"Make you forget about Eli, I can do that." Reese smiles cupping my chin and pulling me to him for a passionate kiss.

He turns me and before I realize it I'm on my back with him on top of me. He whisks his shirt off me and puts his lips on my breasts. His lips kiss softly down my flesh, the fire in my belly grows rapidly, my stomach muscles tighten in anticipation and my body trembles of it's own accord. He disappears under the comforter and within a few seconds my panties disappear too. Reese starts kissing up my body again until his lips are attached to mine, two of his fingers stroke up my leg until he finds my pussy lips, my breathing hitches and back arches.

**(REESE)**

My fingers probe Clare's hot velvety pussy and I feel that she's already wet. My fingers slide into her and she moans into the kiss. She feels like liquid silk, liquid silk that's been heated up. She nips at my bottom lip and tugs gently so I know she likes it and wants me to continue so I start thrusting my fingers. Slowly at first and then more rapidly, the faster I go the more Clare clings to me, the louder she moans and the harder she breaths. Eventually she has to break from the kiss to do nothing but moan. When I have her close to climax I scoot down and include my tongue, she gasps, makes a loud moan, one of her hands clutches the back of my head and the other grips the bedspread.

"Reeeessssssse ohhhhhh goooooood Reeeesssse Mmmmmm!" She screams.

I slow down my pace but don't pull out of her until she's done then I kiss my way up her flesh until I come to her lips and kiss her again. I'm fucking horny as all hell now but I now she's inexperienced and had a bad night so I'm not going to ask her to take care of me. However she's not letting go of me, she's kissing me with a lot of fervor and I don't want to leave her. So I keep kissing her and free one hand so I can masturbate. She must know I'm doing so but she doesn't say anything, doesn't even break from the kiss. When I'm done I keep kissing her but have to collapse at her side a little. Finally she breaks from the kiss and smiles at me.

"Stay here, I'm going to clean up and get us some water." I instruct her.

"Okay," she replies.

I get out of the bed, straighten my boxers and leave the bedroom for the washroom. After cleaning up I go out to the kitchen and get two bottles of water before returning to my room.

"How do you feel Luscious?" I ask going back to her and am very happy to see she's still naked when I get back in the bed.

"Much better, that was…amazing." She smiles.

I hand her a bottle of water and she sits up a little to drink it, when we've each consumed about half the bottle we close them and set them down. I wrap her in my arms and we lay down again, feeling her skin on mine has me getting hard again and I start kissing her neck.

"Reese, that was fun and just what I needed but I'm not up for more, I'm exhausted now." She protests.

"But your skin is so silky and soft and kissable," I argue.

"We have school in the morning." She reminds me and I sigh heavily.

"You're right Luscious, let's get to sleep." I say reluctantly.

I lay down on my back keeping my arm around her, she lays her head on my chest again and we fall asleep to the TV. My alarm wakes us up the next morning, Clare rolls over and smiles at me; I smile back and softly put my lips on hers.

"Morning," she smiles.

"Morning Luscious, you need some clothes to wear to school. Angela's about your size I'll call her." I tell her.

"Thanks I'm going to go use your washroom." She says yawning and getting out of the bed, retrieving my shirt from the floor and putting it back on.

She opens my bedroom door just as my dad is coming out of his room and she freezes pulling my shirt down to cover her as much as she can since it's all she's wearing. I get in front of her finding her modesty adorable and she hides behind me her cheeks going bright red.

"Dad this is my girlfriend Clare, Clare my dad Roger." I introduce them.

"It's nice to meet Sir," she says shyly.

"Please call me Roger, it's nice to meet you too Clare. I have to leave for work now but I hope I'll see you again." Dad says.

"Yeah I'll be around a lot." She assures him.

"Good, have a nice day kids," Dad says walking out and waving to us.

"Wow my mom would have flipped out," Clare smiles.

"Yeah my dad's cool, go ahead and use the washroom, you can shower if you want and I'll call Angela to see if she can bring you some clothes." I tell her.

She smiles and kisses me passionately before vanishing behind the washroom door. Finding my cell phone I call Angela and she says she'll bring Clare a dress to wear and they'll be over in about 20 minutes. I hear the shower come on and I start to get dressed, when Clare gets out of the shower I'm eating breakfast at the table and she comes out wearing just a towel.

"Angela's bringing you a dress to wear and they'll be here in about ten minutes. Why don't you sit and have some breakfast." I suggest to her.

"Wearing just a towel?" She asks twisting her mouth at me.

"I like you in just a towel," I reply pulling her into my lap so she has no choice and I start kissing her neck. "Here you can have some of my English muffin." I insist holding it to her lips and she takes a bite.

I let her finish the muffin as I'm too distracted kissing her neck and back and anywhere else the towel doesn't cover. When we hear a car pull up into the driveway she hops off my lap and races back to the bedroom. I get up and open the door, Angela hands me a black and white stripped dress that's not exactly Clare's style but at least it looks like it'll fit her. I take it back to the bedroom so Clare can get dressed, handing it to her.

"Thanks have you seen my panties? I found my bra but can't find my panties anywhere." She tells me.

"You could go to school without them," I reply.

She turns to grimace at me. "In a dress are you crazy? One gust of wind I'd flash anyone nearby, heck even sitting wrong could reveal it and I'm certain that some guys like Drew and Owen would just instinctually know." She retorts.

"You have a point there," I say after a moment's consideration.

The thought of her going to school with no panties is quite pleasing to me but I really don't want some other guy finding out she has no panties and we don't even go to the same school so it's not as though I could sneak her away for sexy time I have to wait until lunch to see her after we drop her off. Finding her panties in the bed I hand them to her, she closes the door takes off the towel and I sit on my bed to watch her dress.

"Can you zip me up?" She asks when she has the dress on and turns around. Getting off the bed I zip her up turning her around to kiss me when I'm done. "Thanks, it's a good thing I have my jacket here this dress shows a little more skin than I'm used to, not that my jacket covers much but it'll cover my arms at least." She says getting her denim jacket from the floor and putting it on.

The jacket only frames her breasts in the plunging neckline of the dress. "I think you look hot," I tell her pulling her to me to kiss her again.

She smiles at me and we go out to the living room, Harrison and Nick whistle as she comes out and the girls tell her she looks pretty. We all pile into Harrison's car, I sit in the back between Clare and Angela, putting my arm around Clare as Harrison starts driving to DeGrassi. Harrison pulls up to the front and I ensnare Clare's lips for a passionate kiss with much fervor before she gets out of the car.

"See you guys for lunch," she smiles getting out of the car.

"You sleeping over again?" I call to her as Harrison starts driving away.

**(CLARE)**

I freeze when Reese asks if I'm sleeping over again just before he drives away, I hear a bunch of whistles from kids in the yard. Dallas, Luke, Owen and Drew are talking on the steps but their conversation stops and they all look at me. I ignore their looks and run up the steps to go into the school.

"You did what?" Dallas asks as they fall in to step next to me two on each side.

"And what are you wearing?" Owen demands.

"I fail to see how it's any of your business any of you!" I state as I continue walking to my locker.

Drew is right next to me and grabs my arm with enough force to keep me from walking but he doesn't hurt me. "Adam told me what Eli did and I know you were upset last night but tell me you didn't stay Reese's last night to…" Drew is pleading with me when I cut him off.

"We didn't have sex Drew see still wearing my purity ring," I assure him and everyone else listening as I show them my ring. "I was really upset last night and I called my boyfriend to comfort me. I slept at his house and he did comfort me, since I had no clothes he asked his friend Angela to bring me something to wear can I go to my locker now?" I request.

"What did happen last night, is Eli okay?" Dallas asks.

"Eli's fine considering her took a deliberate overdose so I would come see him in the hospital. Just like crashing his car last year and just like last time he endangered his life he was happy about it because I went to see him!" I tell them and anyone else listening in the hall.

Drew and Owen of course are already aware of what transpired last year but Dallas and Luke are not.

"He crashed his car for you?" Luke asks.

"No he crashed his car to get me to come see him! You two fill them in; I don't feel like talking about it." I say to Drew and Owen and walk off to my locker.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adam asks coming next to me.

"Fine, how's Eli?" I ask.

"He's…I'm not really sure I left a short time after you did. His parents said I might be able to go visit him on Sunday and he'll be out of the hospital tomorrow afternoon." Adam tells me.

"I never wanted him to hurt himself Adam," I lament to my friend as I close my locker and start walking to class.

"I know Clare, no one blames you it was Eli's choice to take drugs to begin with and his choice to overdose so you would come and see him. He just loses his mind when it comes to you," Adam says.

"Well I wish he wouldn't!" I reply as we turn a corner and nearly bump into Jake.

"Where'd you sleep last night and what are you wearing?" Jake asks.

"At Reese's place and we didn't have sex see still wearing my purity ring! Don't tell my mom and don't tell Eli Adam. The dress belongs to Reese's friend because I needed something to wear to school." I inform them.

"Won't say a word," Adam says.

"My lips are sealed," Jake nods.

Jake parts from us and I see a lot of people in halls whispering as Adam and I walk by.

"Just ignore them, they have no idea what happened. The rumors will die down." Adam assures me.

"Yeah I know, uh I forgot a book in my locker, I'll see you in class." I tell him.

"Okay." Adam says slowly. "You want me to come with you?" He offers.

"No you go ahead to class I'll catch up," I reply.

Adam nods, I turn and start walking for my locker, stash my backpack in the locker and leave through the back of the school. I never should have come to school today, my guilt over Eli, the looks from people when they found out I stayed at Reese's place and the rumor mill that's been working overtime about me and Eli in the hospital and god knows what else, I just can't handle it right now. The only thing I want is to be in Reese's arms again, knowing the direction of Bardell and the general way they come at lunch I start walking that way. Bardell comes into sight a few minutes later and I go through a chain link fence. I have no idea how to find Reese at the moment; pretty sure cell phones get collected or at least made to turn off at the beginning of classes just like at DeGrassi. I'm hoping to see Angela or Nick or one of the others I know but all I see is a boys gym class out running track.

"Hey sexy thing what are you doing at our school?" A boy with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes asks.

"I'm looking for Reese," I reply as he backs me up into the fence.

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	4. In The Dark

**I know this has taken a long time to get up I got distracted by other one shots and short stories and other things. Anyway here it is the final chapter, I don't even know if ****Degrassieclare23 is even still reading because I haven't heard from her in a while but I hope the rest of you enjoy this.**

**Ch.4 In The Dark**

**(CLARE)**

I couldn't take school this morning with all the rumors about me and Eli, so I left school coming to Bardell looking for Reese because I knew being with him would make me feel better. Instead of finding Reese some swarmy guy running track in gym finds me.

"Hey sexy thing what are you doing at our school?" A boy with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes asks.

"I'm looking for Reese," I reply as he backs me up into the fence.

"Why would you be looking for that guy I'm much better company than Reese," the guy tells me giving me a lewd grin and I shudder.

"He's my boyfriend," I reply trying to walk past him but he grabs my arm and pulls me back pinning me to the fence.

"Let go of me you jerk!" I demand.

"Do as the girl says Patrick!" Nick says in a harsh voice as he grabs the guy at the back of his neck. Patrick lets me go and Nick pushes him away from me then takes my hand and I walk with him. "Reese has science right now I'll take you to him," Nick tells me as we walk into the school.

"Thanks Nick and thanks for the save back there that Patrick guy is a creep." I tell him.

"Don't worry about it, Patrick's a jerk." He replies.

We walk down a hallway turn a corner and come to a classroom, unlike at DeGrassi where most of the classrooms have glass walls none of the classrooms here do. There is a window in the door though and Nick walks to the window looking through, after a few seconds he steps back, a couple minutes later the door opens and Reese comes out. He looks curiously at Nick probably wondering what he wants and then sees me.

"Clare what are you doing here?" He asks coming to me and putting his arms around me.

"I couldn't take all the rumors and pointing at school, I just wanted to be with you." I tell him.

"Hey what's going on?" Harrison asks as Reese hugs me close.

"Rumors are floating around DeGrassi after what Eli did and the things he's done in the past. Everyone was staring, whispering and pointing and I wanted to be with Reese so I came to find him." I inform him.

"You guys can go to my love den," Harrison offers taking a key off his keying and giving it to Reese.

"Thanks buddy; we'll see you guys later come on Luscious." Reese says as we start walking down the hall.

"He actually calls it his love den?" I smile and Reese nods.

We walk silently for the couple of blocks to Harrison's house and Reese unlocks the door. We go in and lounge against the bed of cushions, Reese holding me close as I lean against him. Just as we get comfortable my cell phone alerts me to a text and I pull it from my purse, it's Adam.

**Adam: You never came to class, where are you?**

**Clare: I couldn't be at school, I'm with Reese.**

**Adam: Okay be careful I'll call you later.**

Reese turns on the TV and we spend the rest of the afternoon on the cushions, him holding me and raiding Harrison's fridge for snacks. When school lets out my phone rings and it's Adam again.

"I'm still with Reese," I tell him.

"I figured would you mind telling me where?" He asks.

"At Harrison's house, I don't know the exact address, why?" I question.

"Drew's going to come get you; I'm going with Fiona and Imogen to see Eli." Adam informs me.

"Okay I figured you would but why would Drew come to get me?" I inquire.

"Mom wants you at our house tonight; she already called Helen and cleared it. Knowing Eli the way she does and what it does to you when he does this she thought you'd be safer. You're mom is packing you a bag and my mom will swing by on her way home from work to get it. Get the address Drew's leaving now." Adam tells me.

I'd rather be with Reese and I think this is all unnecessary but I'm not going to argue with Audra so I get the address from Reese and give it to Adam.

"Drew is coming to get me I'm sleeping at Adam's," I tell him.

"I heard but I still get to hold you for a few minutes," Reese says tenderly kissing my lips.

The tender kiss soon turns into passionate making out at least until Harrison and the others come in. They all get comfortable and just as I'm ready to kiss Reese again I hear a car horn.

"That's probably Drew, I'll see you guys at the party tomorrow." I tell them standing up, they all wave and say goodbye.

"I'll walk you out Luscious," Reese says standing up and putting his arm around me. We walk out and I see Drew and Bianca in his car, Reese walks me over and crushes our lips together. "Hey Drew, Bianca take good care of my girl." Reese says opening the car door for me to get in.

"We'll look out for her don't worry," Bianca smiles.

Once I'm in and buckled we start driving to the Torres house, Drew parks and we go in through the basement.

"Adam got all of your homework for the day," Bianca says handing me a small stack of papers.

"Thanks," I reply sitting on the sofa and start doing my homework. Adam gets home about an hour later and gives me an interesting look. "What?" I ask.

"We tried to visit Eli, I mean we did but as soon as his parents were out of the room he wouldn't stop talking about you. He kept saying that you still loved him and he would get you back no matter what it took. He asked me where you were and wanted me to get you to the hospital. Imogen told him that you were sleeping here tonight and about the party tomorrow night." Adam informs me.

"Awesome so he's going to what break in here tonight and try to convince me to take him back?" I question.

"No Clare he can't get in here and he's in the hospital for two more days." Adam tells me.

"Yeah and even if he tries to break in here tonight Dallas and Adam will be sleeping down here tonight and if Eli somehow gets into Adam's room I'm right next door." Drew assures me.

I bite my lip and nod but I still have a feeling of dread, I don't tell them though just return to doing my homework. We all sit silently doing homework until Audra calls us up for dinner, Dallas gets home just as we're sitting down to eat, he grabs a plate and sits next to me. Bianca leaves after dinner and I spend the rest of the night watching the guys play video games going to bed a little after two. Despite my paranoia Eli doesn't try and break in that night and I sleep quite soundly in Adam's bed having blissful dreams of Reese.

**(REESE)**

I'd gotten to Angela's house about an hour ago to help her set up for the party, Jade, Nick and Harrison also got here early to help set up. I hadn't seen Clare all day but I knew she was safe she told me she was spending the day with her best friend Adam and everyone else that was coming to the party tonight. I missed her but knew I'd get her tonight and then I wouldn't let her go. Guests start arriving and Angela opens the door to let them in, I wave to a few people but am only interested in the arrival of one guest and she hasn't arrived yet. I texted Owen with the address earlier and I wait anxiously for Clare as I sort of pace the party now.

"Hi Clare," I hear Angela say finally as she opens the door.

Clare comes in introducing everyone to Angela, Harrison, Jade and Nick. I rush over pushing past people and sweeping her into my arms for a kiss full of fervor. She wraps her arms around my neck and parts her lips for me, just as I'm about to slip my tongue into her mouth she's pulled back from me.

"Okay that's enough kissing," Adam says pulling her away to the side of him.

"Come on in, enjoy the party," I say to them moving to the other side of Clare and offering her my arm.

She takes it and I get a few cautious glares from some of her friends. Bianca smiles and a very skinny girl with long hair is blushing slightly. Clare introduces me to the skinny girl, her name is Becky and she's Luke's sister. I walk with them to the bar area and ask who wants what?

"Beer," Owen, Bianca, Luke, Dallas and Drew say.

"Umm soda please," Becky replies.

"I'll have soda too," Adam tells me, "and what will you be drinking?" He asks me.

Normally I'd be having alcohol but that's not going to make Adam happy and he's already wary of me being with Clare.

"Soda of course and I assume you want soda Luscious?" I ask her and she nods.

Once everyone has drinks we walk away a bit and linger near the sofa since there's nowhere to sit. I put my arm around Clare's shoulders and Adam gives me a harsh look.

"Tell me Reese are you a virgin?" Adam asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Adam!" Clare snaps at him.

"No I'm not but I've always been safe and I've been tested for STI's and they've all come back clean. I really like Clare and I respect her, I wouldn't do anything until she was ready and told me it was okay." I assure her friend.

Clare smiles and kisses my cheek; Adam asks me a few more questions about my family and such but finally seems satisfied. After they finish their drinks Drew and Bianca go to dance. Owen, Luke and Dallas finish their beers and see some hot Bardell girls leaving us to go flirt. Some people get off the sofa so the four of us sit down, I sit next to Clare putting my arm around her and she leans against me. Adam sits next to Becky but doesn't have an arm around her or anything. We start to talk and a guy from Bardell who's already drunk sits on the other side of Becky, squeezing himself between her and the arm of the sofa.

"Hey pretty thing wanna kiss?" He asks.

Becky's cheeks go red and she looks uncomfortable shrinking into Adam a little bit.

"Dude get away from her!" Adam snaps at him, the smaller boy is trying to get up but Becky is clinging to him.

"I just want to kiss her," Jesse, that would be the drunk boy, says to Adam while looking at Becky's legs.

I hop up and grab Jesse by the collar yanking him away from Becky. "It's time for you to go!" I tell him walking him to the door and tossing him out literally.

"Thanks Reese," Becky smiles at me when I return to the sofa.

"Yeah thanks I couldn't get to him and hold Becky," Adam smiles at me and I'm pretty sure I just won him over.

"No problem I hate guys like that or people being rude to my friends." I reply sitting down next to Clare again.

"You want to dance Adam?" Becky asks after a silent minute.

"Yeah sure," Adam smiles taking Becky's hand and going out to where some other kids were dancing.

"Well I think I passed the test, you want to go somewhere a little quieter like Angela's parents room?" I ask looking at Clare now that we're alone.

She smiles softly her eyes becoming a little darker with lust and biting her lip gently. She nods and I stand up pulling her up by the hand then put my arm around her lower back walking her upstairs. The master bedroom is at the back of the hall, I open the door bringing her inside and locking the door. I pull her to the bed and we sit on the edge, I cup her face with one hand the other at the small of her back and crush our lips together in a coveted kiss. After a few minutes she kicks off her shoes pulling her lips away and scoots back leaning against the pillows. I crawl on the bed over to her and she opens her legs so I can get between them and straddle her hips with my arms as I smash my lips to hers again.

Breaking my lips off hers after a long loving passionate kiss I lean back on my knees. Pulling her skirt up a little and then gripping her panties pull them down a little and lift her legs to get them off entirely and drop them to the floor. Lifting her skirt a little higher my head goes down and my tongue shoots into her wet hot hole. Licking her juices, lapping them and drinking them in like heavenly juices, she squirms against my face, her hips bucking and I slide my hands underneath her to lift her up and hold her steady. Her hands grip me by the hair, keeping me down there and moving my head a little where she wants me to be.

"Ahmm Reeeese ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She calls out as she lurches up a little and then crashes back to the bed.

She's breathing hard and I move up lying next to her and putting my lips on hers, she parts her lips and my tongue goes in dominating hers. One of her hands goes to the back of my neck and my fingers find her sweet pussy again and slide in, she gasps lurching a little as they work their way inside, then I slowly pull out and add another digit. She removes her hand from the back of my neck and uses both her hands to open the fly on my jeans and then yanks my boxers down enough to free my constrained erection and her hand grips my throbbing cock. She slowly and softly brushes her hand up the shaft until she's at the head and then she gently rubs her thumb around it.

The feel of her caressing my cock as I finger her to another orgasm is fucking incredible and my body trembles in orgasmic ecstatic anticipation. My hand starts moving faster and faster and she responds in kind by moving her hand rapidly along my cock. After a couple of minutes her body begins to quake as well and her other hand grabs my arm tightly as her back arches and her hips move up. My body tenses briefly and quivers but my lips never leave hers. It doesn't take very long for both of us to be on the brink of another orgasm. She makes a moaning scream into the kiss, and a roaring guttural groan comes from the back of my throat as I shoot all over her hand. She gasps a little and pulls away from the kiss to breathe; I slow my fingers and wait for her to ride out her orgasm before withdrawing my fingers. She lurches and whimpers; I lick my fingers clean and bring her into my arms until she can breathe again.

"I think I should wash up a little," she says after she's recovered.

"The washroom is right there," I grin pointing across the room and capturing her lips for another passionate kiss before I let her leave the bed. While she's washing up I straighten the bedspread and make sure we didn't leave a mess for Angela to clean up. "Shall we go downstairs and get some water? I don't know about you but after that I'm quite thirsty." I remark noticing that she's also fixed her hair.

"Yeah me too and I hope Adam or one of the others haven't been looking for me." She remarks.

We go back downstairs to where the drinks are and I grab us a couple bottles of water just as a very muscular arm is put around each of our shoulders and separates us.

"And where were you two?" Owen inquires.

"Upstairs in the master bedroom," Clare replies ducking under Owen's arm and taking my hand to pull me with her.

Owen turns with us grabbing our shoulders and halting us. "Just what were you doing upstairs? Is your ring still on?" Owen inquires.

"That is none of your business Owen but yes my ring is still on. You know I worked up an appetite after that could you get us some food Reese and I'll find us somewhere to sit?" Clare requests.

"Of course Luscious," I smile.

Owen lets go of us and Clare walks off, I head to the table with the food and grab two plates.

**(CLARE)**

Given that the house was pretty crowded and I wanted to be away from the prying eyes of my so called friends I go out to the back. There's a porch light and some tiki torches set up so the yard is pretty well lit. I see an empty bench near a tree so I start walking over there when an eerie figure suddenly steps in front of me blocking my path. Not just any eerie figure but that of my ex-boyfriend.

"Clare you can't break up with me it can't be over!" He states in a crazed voice.

"Go away Eli!" I snap back trying to walk past him but he grabs my arm and stops me. "Eli let me go!" I demand but he yanks me closer to him.

"NO YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!" Eli yells loudly tightening his grip on my arm and pulling me even closer to him.

"You have one second to get your hand off her before I punch your face in!" Owen commands sharply.

I look over to see not just Owen but Dallas, Luke, Drew and Bianca standing less than a foot away and all of them look livid.

"Let her go now!" Dallas demands.

Eli finally releases me and I step back a little and closer to Owen just as Adam and Becky come running up.

"What's going…Eli you should still be in the hospital." Adam says when he sees him.

"No I had to see Clare, she will be mine again I will not let her go!" Eli says in a growling raving tone.

"No you need to get out of here, Clare has moved on she has another boyfriend and you need to deal with it." Drew tells him.

"Let's get him out of the party and from now on stay away from Clare!" Owen insists.

Dallas and Luke exchange a look and then they both pick him up, Dallas gets his legs and Luke his arms and they carry him to the house.

"Give me the keys Drew Becky and I will take him back to the hospital and call his parents. Will you be okay Clare?" Adam asks me.

"Yeah I'll be fine Adam," I assure him.

"Don't worry bro we'll stay with her," Drew tells him.

I hug Adam and Becky, Drew gives Adam the car keys and they leave following Luke and Dallas who have cleared a path by carrying Eli through the party.

"I saw some of the hockey players tossing Eli out of the party are you okay?" Reese inquires coming up to me with a plate of food for each of us.

"Yeah I'm fine, he wanted to talk to me but Owen and the others stopped him." I reply.

"Thanks dude," Reese smiles at Owen, Drew and Bianca.

"Yeah sure, we'll let you guys eat also I left a hot girl somewhere." Owen grins and walks away followed by Drew and Bianca.

Reese and I sit down to eat and I put the incident with Eli out of my mind to enjoy the rest of the party with my boyfriend. Adam texted to let me know Eli was back in the hospital but would be released Sunday night still and at school on Monday. We stay late at the party, spending a good portion of the rest of it hanging and talking with Harrison, Nick, Angela, Jade, Owen, Luke, Dallas, Drew and Bianca. We help Angela clean up and then I go home with Reese and sleep comfortably and happily in his arms. It's the ringing of my phone that wakes us up on Sunday morning but it's not my mom or Adam it's Owen but I don't know this until I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I question sleepily.

"Hey it's Owen we're all hanging out on Queen Street get Reese and his friends and come join us." Owen says.

"Umm okay meet you where Queen Street is big?" I reply.

"Sunrise Diner we're getting breakfast, half hour." Owen tells me and hangs up.

"So Owen wants us, Nick, Harrison, Angela and Jade to meet the all at the Sunrise Diner for breakfast in thirty minutes." I tell Reese who's looking at me curiously.

"Then I guess I better give Harrison a call and we better get ready to go." Reese comments.

He calls Harrison and we get ready in ten minutes, Harrison picks us up and drives us all to the diner. Aside from Owen the Torres brothers are there as are the Baker siblings, Bianca and Dallas. All of us spend the entire day together downtown, we see a movie and walk around and hang out. By the end of the day not only have my friends accepted that Reese and I are dating but they are happy about it. Harrison drops me and Reese off at his place, his house is dark when we get there and Harrison keeps the car lights on until Reese unlocks the door and we're inside.

"Where's your dad?" I question.

"At his girlfriends, he's staying over. You want to sleep over again?" He asks.

"Yeah but we'll have to stop at my house in the morning for a change of clothes and my backpack." I tell him.

"I'm sure Harrison won't mind," Reese grins.

He turns off the living room light and taking my hand pulls me back to his bedroom. He doesn't turn on any lights but he pulls me to the bed. I kick off my shoes send a quick text to my mom that I'm sleeping at Alli's and lie down on his bed pulling off my shirt before he can even get to me. He gets on the bed lying next to me and I pull his shirt off before his lips attach mine as I hear his shoes hitting the floor. Discovering that I already have no shirt on he reaches around unhooking my bra and pulling it down my arms and dropping it to the floor.

Fingering the buckle on my shorts he pulls them off as soon as he has them open and gripping my panties he yanks them from my legs. His hand slides down between my thighs and my legs part for him, his finger slides into my pussy but doesn't probe very far he just explores the entrance. My back arches and his lips connect to mine, his tongue sliding across my bottom lip requesting access and I grant it. The sensation of his finger hardly teasing my entrance is driving me wild and I want more him, scratch that I want all of him.

"Do you have a condom?" I ask breaking from the kiss.

"Yeah but are you sure?" He asks.

Grabbing his shoulders I reply by giving him a carnally passionate kiss. "I'm sure," I whisper.

He gets up and I hear the rest of his clothes coming off, then he gets back on the bed and between my legs. The sound of the foil on the wrapper tearing and then I hear him putting the condom on.

"It's going to hurt, I'll go slow and make it as comfortable for you as I can," he tells me.

Putting a hand at the back of his neck I bring him down to kiss me again. He stays on his knees, his lips kissing me with incredible fervor and yearning. One of his hands caresses down my belly until he finds my clit and begins rubbing gently. I pull in an ecstatic breath and arch my back a little, the head of his cock pokes at my pussy lips and then he slides in. His cock being rather larger and longer than either his fingers or tongue I moan and then he whimper. He moves slow but it still become rather painful rather quickly and when I make a distressing cry he stops.

"I'm okay keep going," I insist because despite the pain my body is calling for him to feel me.

He begins rubbing my clit a little faster and I'm soon overcome by tremendous rapture, at least until he starts moving again. The pain remains for a while but eventually it completely fades away replaced with lascivious pleasure and lecherous lustfulness. My cries turn from agonized to ecstatically enraptured and Reese begins thrusting faster and a little harder. My body begins moving on its own, bucking and moving with his. He stops rubbing my clit bring his body down on mine, his arms encircling me. I let go of him to grip the bed spread beneath me and dig my heels into the bed arching my back as far as I can.

"Mmmmm nnnnggnnng oh god Reeeeeeeeeeeeese!" I cry out.

"Oh Clare!" Comes from Reese's mouth with a deep moan as we both orgasm together.

He pulls out of me, I hear him take the condom off and I hear it dropping it in the trash can. He pulls the blanket over us and puts his arms around me, I fall asleep exhausted and happy in Reese's arms.

**(REESE)**

My alarm wakes us up early in the morning; I groan and turn it off kissing Clare before getting out of bed. I get dressed while she's in the washroom and then I call Harrison to tell him that he doesn't have to pick us up. I tell Clare I'll take her to school on my motorcycle, she looks a little scared but nods, she's wearing her clothes from yesterday and she's brushed her hair and done her makeup. I finish getting ready for school and we go out to the garage, I get her a helmet and start the bike she climbs on the back holding to me tightly, I rev the engine and we take off. I park outside of her house and her stepbrother comes out giving us a look.

"Hey Jake I have to change, Reese is taking me to school." Clare tells him running into the house.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her," I assure him.

"Dude I didn't see anything, plausible deniability as far as I'm concerned she stayed at Alli's and she's still there." He says getting in his red truck and driving off.

Clare comes out a few minutes later in jeans and a light blue top. I give her helmet back and she puts it on climbing on the back of my bike and I drive to DeGrassi. I park the motorcycle in the parking lot and take off her helmet to walk her in.

"What are you still doing with him?" Her crazy ex snaps as we approach the front steps.

"Reese is my boyfriend Eli, not only is he my boyfriend but he's a much better man than you ever were! Don't talk to me Eli, you chose drugs over me and Reese would never do that! Last night I lost my virginity to him!" Clare tells him and takes her purity ring off her finger she gives it to me then kisses me hard and passionately. "You'll pick me up after school right?" She asks.

"Of course I will Luscious," I smile putting the ring in my pocket, brushing my hand into her hair and coupling our lips for another heated kiss.

When she pulls away from the kiss she smiles at me, bites her lip and walks into the school ignoring her ex. As soon as she's inside Eli pulls his fist back and tries to punch me but I block it and instead punch him in the gut. But he prepares and recovers quickly grabbing my shirt and managing to land a punch on my jaw. Next thing I know we're on the ground wresting around, trying to get the upper hand and trying to hit each other.

"Clare loves me you stay away from her!" Eli growls as he manages to get the upper hand and get on top of me.

I punch his face again, he falls back and I grab his shirt and punch him again! "If Clare loved you she wouldn't be my girlfriend and she wouldn't have given me her virginity last night! You stay the hell away from her!" I bark at him.

"Eli we toils you to stay away from Clare, she's not your girlfriend, not anymore." Owen says coming over and pulling me off Eli.

Dallas and Luke grab Eli by his jacket and pull him up but him hold him firmly as he looks like he still wants to fight.

"Clare can make her own decisions and she chose Reese," Dallas tells him.

"No she still loves me, she's my soul mate, he stole her, he raped her!" Eli yells sounding like a crazy person.

"Reese wouldn't rape her, he wouldn't do drugs and he wouldn't choose to be high over Clare!" Luke tells him.

"You did something stupid and you lost her, now get over it and stay away from her or we'll make your life hell." Owen informs him.

"Clare made her choice, she chose me and you heard her Eli I'm the better man!"


End file.
